Talk:Samaritan
The Machine's double So now we know that the Machine has something of a double, could this be what the one man in Ordos that Stanton shot referred to when he said "the machine"? P.Anglin (talk) 05:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : It's a possibility, but given they haven't reminded us of the Ordos story recently, I doubt it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 08:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Just two quick thoughts. 1. Didn't Authur Claypool state the date (Feburary 24th i do believe) was the day he solved the Sameritain program? Is this also the Day before Harald and Nathan sold the government the Machine? I think that this would be a good piece of information to place on the Wiki. I would but I am not a big writer, 2. The Ordos Laptop may not be totally solved being as how all CIA that was involved with the mission is now dead, excluding John and Harald was the one who according to Greer "sold the laptop in the first place". Ghostwriter1924 (talk) 16:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I disagree with the following statement: It is implied that Samaritan is more powerful than The Machine when Root tells Finch that a computer chip hadn't yet been built to match Samaritan's speed until just recently. The program may be more inefficient. There is not a necessary correlation between power and requried hardware. Corner Details Every time the UI comes in it shows small text/details in the corners. Any idea what they are?? Deviant Interface (talk) 18:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- This Samaritan AI is a bit annoying and a good ending would be to see it being tortured , dismantled and MERGE with Greer where Greer becomes the dysfunctional cyborg. So here is how the end game should be : The machine has acquired a series of MALWARE, TROJAN HORSES, VIRUSES, SPYWARES through ROOT's new recuritment of hackers. With this combination of lethal weapons, the machine was able to seek out Samaritan and BREAK DOWN its coding PIECE by PIECE, Dislocating all VARIABLES in its functions, recompiling them back to SAMRITAN's main program. Its kinda like this : original program: int A = 2; int B = 4; new overwrite: int B= 2; int C =4; In real life, all the functions in the program would begin to produce all the wrong results. By keeping the business logic of the function intact, antivirus softwares may miss the intrusion. So The Machine does this to all of SAMRITAN's functions. So if SAMRITAN decides to crash the stock market, instead of crashing it, it gave everyone a BIG BONUS and causing the market rise with all the wrong company stock prices going up and its own allied company stocks plummeting. And should SAMARITAN decides to crash the subway, instead of causing the trains to crash, DECIMA operatives' comm signals are audible in the PA system of all the trains. Now SAMARITAN is a dysfunctional LUNATIC AI on the loose. Hahahahaha. And instead of protecting GREER, it announce GREER crimes and send an e mail to every law enforcement agencies in the world where to find him. GREER was taken by CONTROL to a secret facility where a new CONCEPT OF AI is being developed. This concept involved the use of ORGANIC processing components instead of the traditional silicon based processor components. The finale shows GREER's kranium removed while he is still conscious and aware. His BRAIN is CUT into smaller pieces and merged into a TEST BENCH computer where these components now TAKE COMMANDS from a human operator through the test bench. Season 5 Graphics Now that trailers with Samaritan Graphics have been released, any idea when the completely red Samaritan designations will be released. Deviant Interface (talk) 01:27, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : I have some screenshots of the new red Samaritan designations (I think this is a special designation for "Enemy Combatant") if you want them. Colinmccormick (talk) 01:32, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Hang on until the episode runs, and we have complete information, then we'll get the new icons created and posted. We don't post based on previews because they're so misleading. --LeverageGuru (talk) 02:34, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Multiple Pages Is there any way of formatting the Samartian way in the same way that the Machine's page is formatted? ie, with multiple tabs for different, unconnected sections? AlastairCodd (talk) 20:48, June 5, 2016 (UTC) : I think that's in the works. Our tab expert might be busy. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Had a poke around - wasn't too hard. Let me know if you have any idea what other tabs to add. AlastairCodd (talk) 21:41, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: I've locked the article for now. If we're going to tab, we'll do it planfully and to align with article on the Machine. Thanks for the good start. --LeverageGuru (talk) 22:54, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't really see the need for a separate SPOV page. It has a lot less content than the MPOV article and it even has less than it had before the move. I'd rather undo it than leave it in this state. --p‑t‑x (talk) 11:43, June 12, 2016 (UTC) The Machine's Assets Where it says "unlike the machine that only has 5 assets....." Or something like that could we make it to where The Machine now has 8 assets, given 5x11? I would do it but the page is locked....... Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Unlocking Needs to be unlocked so it can be updated about its fate.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 05:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC)